The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a telescope and adaptive energy absorption system for a vehicle steering system.
Telescopically adjustable steering columns generally include a telescope actuator and column jacket having lower and upper jackets. The column jacket is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a “full out” position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a “full in” position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and may be beneficial during a vehicle impact event.
The telescope actuator may be mounted to a fixed bracket on one end thereof and mounted to a telescoping bracket on the opposite end. The telescoping bracket is attached to the column's upper jacket via one or more energy absorption rivets and via one or more energy absorption straps. In a vehicle rear collision, the force generated may shear the rivet(s) and begin to deform the strap(s), thus causing the steering wheel position to change. The rearward forces placed on the fastener(s) may arise from multiple causes, including the inertial forces of the rearward accelerating wheel and column masses (relative to the vehicle body), and also those of the driver pulling rearward on the steering wheel in a rear collision.